User blog:Kat Nip/Farmentine's Day is here!
Dear community, Today we celebrate a lovely day: Farmentine’s Day! Therefore, we kindly invite you to join us on this special date and perhaps you can dedicate some words to a close friend, your crush or maybe even to a member of your cooperative. You can get an enlarged version of this postcard by going to the forum and downloading it there. You can get an enlarged version of this postcard by going to the forum and downloading it there. We would like to make this a remarkable event which will be remembered for days to come. We strongly believe that Farmentine’s day’s true meaning is about the celebration of special people in your life... might be your friends, your partner, your family or even your pets (they're almost like people right?). To give you a kick-start on this project, we have created the above postcards, so feel free to print them, draw or write on them and dedicate it to whoever your heart desires. <3 Would you like to participate in our Farmentine’s day contest? If you'd like to showcase your artwork, please take into consideration the following rules: *Please maintain the postcard template we provide above, feel free to add any written or drawn elements pertaining to Big Farm. *Feel free to print it and draw/write on it by hand, original digital productions are also accepted. *Only original content will be accepted, due to copyright issues. Yes, we will check! *'Remember friendship is love', so if you don’t have a partner you are more than welcome to participate in this contest. *If you dedicate your postcard to a member of your cooperative, don’t forget to write their username on the right side (if your artwork is selected they will also get a gift!). *Forum rules and guidelines must be closely followed should you decide to participate in this contest. Additional Information: *Max amount of submissions per player: Should not exceed 3 postcards. *Deadline: 16th February 2014 at 23:59:59 CET. Any applications submitted after this period will not be considered. Rewards: *All winners will be chosen by the Forum Team. *We will choose 10 winners. The winners will be awarded 1000 gold coins, but that's not all! Your effort and hard work in the orchards and harvesting the best words to craft a great dedication will be rewarded. If you dedicate the Farmentine's postcard to a Farmer, he or she will receive 1000 gold coins too! On the other hand, if you choose to dedicate the postcard to a cooperative the cooperative will receive the 1000 gold coins as well! *Some selected postcards will be published in our Facebook Fanpage and shared with our international communities! Best Regards and Happy Farmentine’s Day! The Big Farm Team P.S: Did you know one of our Big Farm characters may be getting butterflies in their tummy because of Tessa? 'Click here to find out who... ' Competition Information (including full sized pictures) Entries and discussion Category:Blog posts